callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliffhanger (mission)
"Cliffhanger" is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Captain "Soap" MacTavish and Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson of Task Force 141 must infiltrate a Russian airbase in the cold mountains of Kazakhstan. There, they must recover a downed satellite module before the Russians can make use of it. Summary The level begins with the player as Gary "Roach" Sanderson. He and Captain "Soap" MacTavish are resting on a ledge on the side of a mountain. After a MiG-29 flies overhead, "Roach" and "Soap" start climbing a wall of ice with ice picks. There is a harrowing moment when a pair of MiG-29s take flight overhead, nearly dislodging "Soap" from his position on the cliff. Once at the top, "Roach" and "Soap" jump a small gap. "Roach" doesn't make it and nearly falls to his death when "Soap" grabs his hand at the last moment, saving his life. "Soap" brings Sanderson up, and they climb up the rest of the mountain. Here, "Roach" learns to use the heartbeat sensor attached to his ACR (which can be turned off and on, unlike multiplayer). They simultaneously down enemy patrols as they move to the airbase. Captain MacTavish then climbs a nearby ridge to provide overwatch with his thermal sight while "Roach" infiltrates the airbase. "Roach" proceeds to the fuel depot under the cover of the blizzard using the heartbeat sensor to thread his way through sentries and patrols. He then plants C4 on the fuel depot to serve as a diversion in the event that a quiet extraction is not possible, and moves to a hangar, rejoining "Soap", to recover a crashed satellite containing an American ACS module. MacTavish takes out the lone guard inside the hangar and, directs "Roach" upstairs to retrieve the ACS. Their cover is then blown as Russian sentries have possibly discovered any dead bodies and the hangar doors are opened. Russian soldiers hold MacTavish at gunpoint and the base commander Major Petrov, threatens to kill him giving the remaining soldiers 5 seconds to surrender. As Petrov counts down, "Roach" detonates the C4 at the fuelling station and there is a huge explosion briefly stunning the Russians. "Roach" and "Soap" use this distraction to fight their way out of the hanger and towards the runway using destroyed MiGs for cover. They reach a break in the fence and slide down a hill where they encounter enemy snowmobiles. After downing the crews the two men escape on the snowmobiles and have to dodge enemy snowmobile patrols, trees and rocks at high speed while attempting to make it to the extraction point. The last obstacle is a giant gorge which is taken at full speed to reach the LZ where Kilo Six-One is waiting. Walkthrough The player and Soap start on a cliff edge-side of a mountain. Soap states their break is over, so he will start to move across the ridge. Players should be careful, because one wrong move can mean certain death. Soap will stop at one section of the mountain and will start climbing it. The ice is "good" enough so that the player's Ice Picks (or Ice Axes as they called it) can climb it. Simply targeting the wall, then pressing and holding the Right Trigger to latch on the Wall, will start the climbing process. Pressing and holding the Left Trigger will do the same for the other arm. If the player lets go, he/she will fall and die. Hanging on with one ice pick for too long will result in the ice breaking, and the player will fall. The player must climb and not stop until reaching the top, even when a jet flies by and nearly dislodges Soap. When the player reaches the top, a checkpoint will be gained. Once on stable ground, Soap will sprint off the ledge and leap across a gap. The player will, however, start sliding to his doom. Right before he falls, Soap will grab him at the last second and pull him up. The player should quickly climb up the mountain in the same manner as the previous stretch of ice. When they both reach the top, the player's primary weapon will be revealed as a silenced ACR with a Red Dot Sight containing a Heartbeat Sensor. The player's secondary weapon will be a silenced USP .45 with a Tactical Knife attachment. It should be noted that Soap is indicated blue on the sensor, but all hostiles are white, and constant attention should be paid to the sensor. There are two 2-man patrols up ahead. When Soap counts to three, he and the player will eliminate the guards from each patrol, although how each patrol is killed, whether split between the player and Soap, Soap killing both or the player taking out both, is up to the player. Once the second patrol is eliminated, the storm will increase in intensity, and visibility will drop substantially. Soap will leave the player and climb up a ridge, using his Thermal Scope to take watch. Soap will then tap into the enemy's radio channel to eavesdrop on them. The player should be cautious when entering the base. The player is "invisible" at a distance, but will draw attention to themselves if they wander too close to a guard, which will cause additional hostile infantry to enter the area. For this reason, headshots should be attempted on patrolling soldiers, as shots to the chest may not always kill, especially on Veteran difficulty. It is also recommended that players eliminate enemies quickly, as they are grouped most of the time. Note that the player is not invisible when entering a building, due to the lack of snowfall. Dead bodies will cause enemy troops to become suspicious, and as such, the fewer enemies the player eliminates, the less dangerous the mission becomes. The Heartbeat Sensor should be kept active at all times, and the player should not be too concerned about any noise the ACR makes, as it is a suppressed weapon. The player may, if he/she wishes, swap out the USP .45 for an enemy rifle for additional firepower, but the fact that all enemy weapons will attract a lot of enemies to the area due to the lack of a suppressor should be kept in mind. Soap will then instruct the player to find a fueling station to place a C4 charge, and that they can go to plan "B" if things go wrong. When the C4 is placed, the player is instructed to go to a different area. If the player alerted the patrolling Jeep, the player will have 30 seconds to reach that area before the C4 becomes compromised. The player should be aware that there is an area containing a BMP near the objective and avoid it at all costs, because it has thermal sights. When the player reaches the area, he/she follow Soap. He rams a guard onto the wall and then knifes him (the player always has the option of eliminating any targets before Soap does). The player and Soap will move into the main hangar, and Soap will move to inspect a crashed satellite that takes up the center of the hangar. While he does this, the player is instructed to find the ACS module upstairs, inside the building. Once it is retrieved, the player will hear a noise from outside, and an unseen soldier, identified as Major Petrov, will threaten to kill Soap if the player does not surrender, while Soap instructs the player to stay hidden. If, at any point during this sequence, Soap is killed, then the mission will be considered a failure and must then be restarted from the previous checkpoint. If the player fires their weapon, throws a grenade, or walks too close to Petrov, Soap will be killed and the mission will fail. Forced to initiate "Plan B", the player will automatically pull out the detonator. There is no immediate need set off the C4- the player may wait to activate the detonator, but it must be done before Petrov finishes his countdown. When this occurs, all the hostiles will be distracted by the explosion. The player should kill the targets standing in the hangar's doorway and follow Soap. By now, the player should notice that the BMP is gone, and the blizzard has cleared up. The player and Soap will fight their way through the base, and Soap will alternately cover, and ask for cover from, the player. Once outside the base, the two will slide down a slope. At the bottom, the player should immediately turn their attention back towards the top, as multiple enemy infantry will appear and start firing. After the enemies on foot are dead, troops on snowmobiles will move towards the player. The player must be careful when eliminating the snowmobile troops- the snowmobiles will continue to move a short distance once their drivers are killed, so the player should not be standing directly in front of a snowmobile when shooting at its driver, as the player will be killed when the vehicle crashes into them. The player will then be prompted to hop on a Snowmobile left by the dead troops, and a chase begins (Driving controls: Forward: Right Trigger (RT), R1, or W (Default); Backward: B, square, or S (Default). To shoot G18: Left Trigger (LT), L1, or Left Mouse Button (LMB, Default)). The player and Soap will be chased to an extraction point about 2,500m away. The player should keep driving, ignoring enemies on foot, through the course to the extraction point. Across one stretch of ice, a helicopter will fire at moving targets on the ice, but the player will only need to be concerned with this for several seconds. The G18 has unlimited ammunition, which reloads automatically when the current magazine is emptied (it cannot be reloaded mid magazine), so the player does not have to be concerned about wasting ammunition on pursuing enemy snowmobiles. It should be noted that while hitting vegetation will not affect the player, colliding with a tree dead-center while moving at full speed, especially while driving downhill, will be fatal. When the player reaches the extraction point, the snowmobile will automatically slow down and stop, and the mission ends. Tips *After planting the C4, don't try to go across the middle of the runway. Instead, go back and find the way to Soap through the base. This will make it much easier to complete this part of the mission. *When going through the base, let Soap take out the single enemies, but circle around the enemy pairs. Only shoot if absolutely necessary. *If the player enters by going around the watchtower with the intel, kill the walking Russian, because MacTavish will not snipe him. *Don't try to sprint past the group of five because they will hear the player running. *After passing the watchtower, go left as the player will encounter the least number of enemies to get to the fuel station. *It is possible to just go loud and kill everybody on the Recruit or Regular level, but the player must utilize stealth on Hardened or Veteran. *If the player shoots the truck when it is coming, the four men will not get out, although it is unlikely that the player killed all the four men in the truck. *If the player attracts the truck, and the four enemies exit, there is an area near the first building with a sort of wooden platform, you can go prone under it and the four men will be unable to shoot you, thought you can kill them by shooting their feet. *Only take an enemy weapon if you get spotted, if you decide to go loud, or after Soap gets compromised. Starting Loadout File:ACR.png|ACR w/ Heartbeat Sensor, Silencer, and Red Dot Sight File:USP.png|USP .45 w/ Silencer and Tactical Knife Found in Level These weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:AK47.png|AK-47 File:AUG_II.png|AUG HBAR File:FAMAS_II.png|FAMAS File:P90.png|P90 File:Vector.png|Vector File:UMP45.png|UMP45 File:SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 File:USP.png|USP .45 Glock18.png|G18 (automatically becomes your weapon when you mount the snowmobile) Transcript See Cliffhanger/Transcript. Intel Items *'Intel No. 4': (1/3 Intel) is near the entrance of the base; to the right is a tower with a ladder and scaffold; watch out for the enemy patrol and climb the ladder to find the laptop. *'Intel No. 5': (2/3 Intel) is easy to miss; just before regrouping with Soap, there is a building where welders can be seen through a window working on a MiG. Smash one of the windows and a laptop is on the other side. *'Intel No. 6: '(3/3 Intel) is very easy to miss, as it is found during the snowmobile chase. At about 1800-10m from the extraction point, the path will split off to the left or right. Head for the trees in the middle and veer right. Drive over the laptop to pick it up. Trivia See Cliffhanger/Trivia. Video _fxA26RBlP4 aMpSsLeV5q0 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Singleplayer